Chrysanthemum :ItaTema:
by Lady Hinata Uchiha
Summary: She fell in love with him since the first time they meet but how long does it have to be before they can finally be together?...Days...Weeks...Months...Years...How long?
1. Young Love

**Love Story: ItaTema**

Temari set on a chair by the window of her room. She put her hand on her belly, where a new life was forming.

She thought back on her life. It had taken a long time to get to this moment. But it had all been worth it, because she was now happily marry and expecting a baby.

She thought back on the first time she had meet _HIM_. She had been 11 years old and _HE_ had been about 13 years old. It had happen at one of her father's banquets.

**~*Flashback*~**

Temari looked at all the people that had attended the banquet. Looking around, that was when she saw him making his way through the crowed to get to her. She noticed that he was the first person she had seen today that was close to her age. He was wearing a formal black and red kimono with a red and white fan on the side. He also had his hair tie in a low ponytail.

"Good Evening, my name is Uchiha, Itachi. I'm sorry if I disturb you but it seemed to me that you need company."

Her heart seemed to take a leap when she heard his voice. For a minute she wondered if she was hallucinating.

"Forgive me. It seems you really don't need company. I'll be going then" Itachi turn to walk the way he had just come from.

"Wait!" Temari protested "Don't go! I'm Temari the eldest daughter of the Kazekage. Nice to meet you Uchiha-san"

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Yes"

Itachi offer her his arm and she took it. Both of them left the room in the direction of the garden outside.

They talk for like what it seemed hours. She told him about her brothers and how they annoy her. He in return told her about his brother, Sasuke. She told him about how she wished that all the villages got along so they wouldn't have wars anymore and no more killings.

After a while he confessed that he had approach her because he thought she was cute. She turned red and it made him laugh.

Their time was, however, cut short because her father approached them.

"Uchiha, your father is looking for you." The Kazekage said.

Itachi took Temari's hand and kissed it. "It seems that our time has come to an end. I had a great time talking to you." Then he left.

"Temari"

"Yes Father?"

"I want you to never again go near that boy. Stay away from him"

"But he's my friend…"

"It wasn't a request, it was an order."

"Why?" Asked Temari not understanding why her father wanted her to stay away from her new friend.

"Because he's from the leaf and could be using you to get information, now go to your room!" Temari ran to her room in tears.

The Kazekage return to the banquet not knowing that the Uchiha had heard the conversation that he had just had with his only daughter.

Temari enter her room it tears. She couldn't believe that Itachi would use her to get information out of her. He was so nice to her, it just couldn't be true.

She found a note on her bed and read it.

'_Meet me in the back garden'_

_Itachi_

She hesitated for a minute. What if it was a trap? But that thought was soon out of her mind because she knew Itachi couldn't be bad. So sneaking out her window and she when to meet up with him.

"You came" Itachi said

"Yeah you told me to"

"So you don't believe what your father told you about me?"

"No"

"Good because I could never do anything to hurt you"

"Really?"

"Yeah" he said "I have to leave after the banquet today"

"No!"

"I have too. But don't worry I'll came back to see you"

"You Promise?"

"I promise"

Itachi lean down and kiss her cheek. Then he was gone before she could even blink.

***

Six months pass and there was no sign of Itachi. Temari felt sad but she knew that something must've happen to him if he hadn't come back and see her in almost half a year.

One night, when she was getting ready for bed, she heard a sound from outside her window on the balcony. She opened the door slowly to find none other than Itachi there sitting on the floor with some blood on him. Any other girl would have screamed after seeing blood, but not her. She was used to it. Living with a brother like Gaara it did that to you.

She helped him inside and let him sit on her bed. She too set on the bed.

"Itachi…you ok…"

"I'm sorry…" he said not looking at her. "I did something… horrible…"

"W-what did you do?"

"I can't tell you…because I don't want you to hate me too…."

"I would never hate you, Itachi"

Temari made him get comfortable with his head on her lap.

"That's what you say now but what about when you find out? Will you hate me then?"

"I promise I won't hate you. I'm sure you had your resends for doing what you did"

"I did"

There was a long silence, where she wondered what he had done that made him like this. He was nothing like he had six months ago. She knew that whatever he had done had hurt him a lot.

"Temari, could you just hold me…just for a little while.."

"Sure"

She stroked his hair making her hands dirty with blood and dirt but she didn't care because she knew that this was what he needed at this moment.

When she woke up the next morning she was alone. Itachi was nowhere to be seen. All that he had left behind was a note with a golden color flower on top of it. Looking closer she notes it was a chrysanthemum.

'_I'll be back one day. Wait for me. It may not be tomorrow, next week, next month, or next year, but I will see each other again. I promise.'_

_Itachi_

Water drops fell on the paper and she notice that they were her tears. She was crying because beep down she knew that she wasn't going to see him for a while. This time it was going to be much, much longer than six months.

In fact it was going to be five long years until they meet again…


	2. I Don't Hate You!

****

So here is chapter two...hope you like it and remember to review.

* * *

**Love Story: Chrysanthemum **

A seventeen year old Temari walked through the streets of Konoha. It's been 3 hours now and she was getting tired of looking for him. It happen every single time they came to Konoha on business. He would say '_I'll be back' _and then go off to god knows where. Couldn't he just take a few days off and come here on vacation and do what ever he does when he is here. But no, instead he use the days they came here on business to do that and then leave all the responsibilities on her. For gods sake, she wasn't his mother. She was his sister! And she was definitely not the KAZEKAGE!!! So he had to stop running off and do his job.

She spotted one of the few people she knew her at the village, the Konoha Ambassador.

"Hey, Hinata, have you seen Gaara?" the blond kunoichi ask the Konoha ambassador.

"Hello Temari. He was with me awhile ago but then he when into the Yamanaka Flower Shop" said Hinata

"Thank you Hinata" said Temari and the ran off to find her brother before he ran off to a different place.

Temari enter the shop to find Gaara talking to a blond girl with an apron. She had a red flowers on her hand and was explaining something to Gaara. Gaara looked like he really was interested in what the girl was saying. That was rare.

"Gaara, I've been looking for you for three hours! Where have you been?" Temari said trying to sound angry.

"Hello Temari, did you know that flowers could be use for poison and healing?" he asked his sister.

Temari was going to answer him but something caught her eye. A yellow flower, the same kind of flower like the one she had received from some one a long time ago. To Temari time seem to stop and bring back memories for a long time ago.

Ino notice the way Temari was watching the flower that had just come in this morning. She walked over and picked one up and handed it to Temari.

"Here, you can have it." Ino said and extended the flower to her.

"No thanks" said Temari

"Please, take it. You seem to like it" Ino said and place the flower on Temari's hand

"Thank you"

"No problem" said Ino and smile at her. "It's a Chrysanthemum, the flower means optimism and joy. It also symbolizes the sun"

"I didn't know that" said Temari and looked at the flower in her hand.

Just then Shikamaru enter the shop and looked at the two sand siblings and the leaf kunoichi.

"Finally, hey you two, the Hokage send me to look for you" said Shikamaru

"Come on Gaara" said Temari and said bye to Ino

They left with Shikamaru and went to the Hokage's office to begin the meeting they had postpone because of Gaara.

When the meeting was over, Temari was ready to go back home to the Sand Village. Unfortunately, Gaara still wanted to stay for a while and so Temari headed home by herself. She was offer an escort by the Hokage but she refused. She had travel from the Sand to the Leaf many times and she could do it again.

Will walking through the road she looked at the flower in her hand. Then she sense someone following her. She turn back but no one was their.

"Show yourself! Why are you following me?" she asked

There was a long silence but hen a man came out. He was wearing a black and red cloth and a straw hat.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she asked him getting her fan read to attack in necessary.

"There are many things I want" the man simply said and walked closer.

This mans voice sounded deadly but Temari show no fear. Because showing fear to the enemy was like giving him an advantage.

The man notice the flower Temari had in her hand and cueing his speed, he took it from her.

"Pretty" the man said while looking at it. "So who gave you this flower? Your boyfriend, perhaps?"

"That's none of you business"

"Don't be rude, Temari" said the stranger, using her name.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"Someone from the past?" the man then returned back to his original place.

Temari took a fighting stance "Who are you?" asked but the stranger didn't answered her.

She go angry, so she send a gust of wind at he man. The attack didn't do anything to the man. It just blow his hat away. But that alone was enough to make Temari freeze where she stood.

"N-no, y-you…" Temari try to talk but she couldn't make out what she wanted to say to this man.

"Disappointed?" the man asked with a bitterness in his voice. "Should have known" He crush the flower he still had on his hand. When it was completely ruin he dropped it on the floor and turn to leave.

"Itachi" she whispered. For the first time in year, her eyes stared to fill up with tears. She didn't know if it was form sadness or from happiness.

Seeing him walk away, made her come out of her shock. She ran to him and hugged him from behind. "Don't leave!" she said "I don't hate you!"

"Why?"

"Because I know that you only did what you did for a very strong reason."

"Temari" he turn around and pull her into a kiss. A very passionate kiss that express how much he had miss her over the last few years. The kiss wasn't long enough for Itachi's likening but they had to pull away for air. "I miss you"

"I missed you too, Itachi" she said and hugged him. "Itachi?"

"What"

"You owe me a new flower" she said and Itachi laughed

They spend the rest of the day and night together. Just enjoying each others company.

The next morning when Temari woke up, she was all alone. For a minute she thought it had all been a dream. But then she found a note and a flower on top of it.

'_Wait for me, someday I will return'_

_Itachi_

Freshly new tear fell from her eyes. He had left her again.

'_I will' _she thought and picked up the flower and gave it a small kiss.

* * *

**For those of you that also like Sasuke and Hinata, i want to ask you to please go check out my other stories.**

**thank you**


	3. No Goodbyes

**AN: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**.:Chrysanthemum:.**

**Chapter 3: No Goodbyes**

**+Flashback+**

She enter her room and just drop on her bed. You would think that being the older sister of the Kazekage would be the coolest thing in the world. Having to go to meeting with him, having to help him do a ton of paper work, having to help him solve the villagers problem and to top it all of having crazy people try to kill your family. Yeah, that was fun…Sometimes she wish she had the normal like of a eighteen year old.

But don't get her wrong, being the sister of the Kazekage also had its benefits. She could have anything she wanted; jewelry, clothes, make up. Unfortunately that wasn't her thing, sure she care about it but only a little bit. She would probably cared more if she had someone special in her life. Someone that was here beside her and not god knows where. Sure she had people that interest her but no one unparticular like _him. _She sometimes wonder if waiting for him was worth it. Deep down she knew the answer, it was. After waiting for him for seven years, she knew that it would be. She couldn't just throw away those years and find someone new…

Knowing where her train of thoughts would go, she decided to go to sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day for her and Gaara. She close her eyes and slowly sleep took over with dreams of the one particular person with black hair and black eyes.

She felt shiver, feeling a breeze come into her room. Slowly she was pulled out of her dreams by the cold. She set up and rub the sleepiness from her eyes. After turning on a lap, she looked at the clock on her nightstand, it was 4:23am. She got up and close the open window. She could have swear it was close when she fell sleep, but whatever she need to go back to sleep.

She made her way back to her bed but something on her desk caught attention. She couldn't she very well because of the dim lights, but she knew it was yellow. She walked closer to her desk and immediately recognized the yellow thing. It was a flower, a chrysanthemum, to be exacted and under the flower was an envelope. Being careful not to ruin the flower she took the envelope and opened it. She took the letter that was in side and read it.

'_Temari,_

_The time to face my brother has arrived. In a few days I will have to fight him but I already know what the outcome of the fight will be. Temari, I want you to know that I always loved you. That every day that past you were always in my heart and mind. I want you to know that your memory was the only one that kept me going for this long. Thank you for being there when I needed you even if you didn't know it. Thank you for not hating me. I asked you to wait for me a few years ago and that was pure selfishness on my part. You had the right to find someone to love and I want you to do just that. Please, forget about me and find some one new. Find someone that will love you and treasure you as much as you deserve. Be happy with him and have a family._

_Please for give, I know I hurt you but I want you to know that it was never my intention to do so. I really did wanted us to be together. I wanted to make you mine and create a family with you. But that can't be not when I know I will die that day. I ask you to please stay away form…_

Tears fell from her eyes like a waterfall as she continue reading the letter. It couldn't be like this not after all she waited. Not after all the dark and long years she been without him. Not after having to live with an emptiness inside her. He couldn't asked her to forget about him. How could he expect her to be happy with someone else.

…_village. I don't want you to get hurt. _

_Yours until I die,_

_-Itachi_

As she cry an idea begin to form. The idiot had told her where he would fight his brother. She could go there because after all there was nothing stopping her. She made up her mind. She had waited to long for him. If he wasn't coming to her then she would go to him.

She set off to find the place of the battle. She was prepare for anything because with her were the three best medical ninjas in the sand village. It took her a while to get to the place but when she did she was just in time. Itachi was hurt and badly. He had Sasuke cornered and looked like he reaching for his eyes but instead he poked his forehead.

"Sorry, Sasuke ... this is the last time" Then Itachi collapsed. Time seem to move very slowly as she watch Itachi collapsed. She wanted to go to him at hat moment but the medical ninjas held her back. They wouldn't let her go. Every second that past seem like and eternity. Because with every second that past then chances of Itachi surviving this diminish.

When Sasuke finally left with some other guy, she quickly went to Itachi's side. The medical ninja's quickly starred working on him. Temari looked at him and knew that there wasn't much hope. He had blood everywhere. Unconsciously, her hand move to touch him but the medics stop her.

"My Lady, please restrain from touch him. His condition is not good. He's gone into Cardiac Arrest and we need to work fast. He only has a 10% chance of living."

Temari moved away to give the medics more room to work on. One medic had both hands glowing with chakra over his heart. Another was giving Itachi different kinds of shots. The last one was working on his other deathly injuries. The set by a rock with her knees to her chest and begin to cry. Once again time seem to slow down as she watch the medical ninjas try to heal him. The medics worked on him until night, when they finally got him to a point where he could be taken to a hospital.

Itachi was taken to nearest hospital for the night but as soon as the morning arrived Temari had him transfer to the Sand village. There she had him place in her home's private hospital. Thankfully, neither of her brothers asked questions. The medics worked on him once again but after they did everything they could Itachi only had a 50/50 chance of living. It was now a matter of time. If he within the next 72 hour his condition improve then he would live.

Temari spend those 72 hour beside him. Only living to take a bath or when her brothers dragged her to go eat something. When the 72 hours were over, the doctors said he was most like out of danger. A few more day went by but he still wouldn't wake up. She was staring to get worry. Then one when she enter the room she saw Itachi beginning to awake.

"Itachi? Are you awake?" she asked beside him

Slowly Itachi opened his eyes to see none other then Temari beside him. "W-Where…?"

"You're in the Sand village" said Temari knowing what he was trying to asked.

"How…?"

"I was there… that day when you fought your brother. I went there to get you… How are you feeling?" she asked

"Tired… thirsty…" he said

"Oh… well I can't give you any water until the doctors say it's ok" Temari said. Itachi gave her a look that would make anyone do as he said. Temari wasn't intimidated, by now she was use to those looks, thanks to Gaara. "Just go back to sleep, ok?"

Itachi looked at her for a minute and then decided to go to sleep.

Almost a whole month pass for Itachi to be mostly recovered.

"How are you doing to today?" asked Temari as she enter the room. Itachi was sitting up on the bed.

"Are you going to ask me that every time you come you see me?" asked Itachi looking at her.

"Yes"

"I'm find. I'm ready to get out of here." he said

"So you're completely heal?" asked Temari and Itachi nodded.

She then lifted her hand and brought it down to Itachi's cheek, slapping him really hard.

"What the hell, woman!" asked Itachi touching his cheek.

"You stupid idiot! You almost got yourself killed!!! And what's with the note telling me to find someone else and marry him? After all those years you think I can just forget about you!"

"I just wanted you to be happy" Itachi whispered

"Yeah well, if you wanted me to be happy then you shouldn't have gotten yourself hurt."

"I'm sorry" he said and looked up at her. Tears where falling from her teal colored eyes.

"I was so worry…"Itachi pulled her into his arms "I thought I was going to loose you forever"

'I'll always be here, I promise. I won't leave you again" he said

"Really?" she asked

"Really" he said "And to prove my point I want you to marry me"

"What?!" she said thinking she had heard wrong

"Marry me" he repeated

"But…"

"It's a yes or a no" he said

"Yes" she said and Itachi pulled her into a kiss.

**+End Flashback+**

Temari took a sit on the bed felling a bit nauseas. Nine months ago they had marry and now she was very pregnant. Suddenly she felt wet. Looking down at her kimono she notice a wet spot. Then it all clicked In her head, she was about to have her baby.

"Hey, Temari have you seen my kunai…?" asked Itachi as he enter their bed room. "Temari…what's wrong, love?" he kneel beside her.

"Baby… labor…" she said

"What?" asked Itachi confused

"I'm going into labor!" Temari yelled

"Ok, just breath. I'll go get the doctor, nurse, someone…" Itachi ran out of the room.

He found Gaara talking to one of the best medical ninjas in Konoha. She was a close friend of the sand siblings. They trusted her, so there was no way she would tell the leaf Hokage that a missing nin was here. That is why she had been perfect for this occasion.

"Gaara, Temari is going to have a baby…" he said nervously

"And it's yours…I know Itachi. You've told me everyday since the day you found out nine months ago.' said Gaara misunderstanding what Itachi had said.

"Gaara-kun, I think he means right now" said the medical ninja. Gaara got a faint blush.

All three hurry to the room.

"Ok, we need hot water, towels, and my bag" the medical ninja said.

"Anything else, Hinata?" said Gaara and left.

"Also get me two other medics" Hinata said and turn to Temari.

Within minutes she had everything she had asked for.

"Gaara, Itachi, please wait out side" she said and took out a bottle from her bag. "here drink this. It will lessen the pain"

"Hinata… it hurts…" said Temari.

"I know, but the pills should start working any minute now. Now, breath and count to ten. Then let it out."

Outside the room Itachi and Gaara waited. An hour pass them they hear a baby cry. A few seconds later they heard another cry. Itachi was shocked, there wasn't just one baby. There were two. A few minutes later one of the medics open the door and let them in. Temari was on the bed holing one baby, while Hinata had the other one. When Itachi came closer Hinata agave him the baby she was holding.

"They are boys" said Temari. Itachi looked at the baby, the little boy looked just like him. He couldn't see his eye because they ere close but he had a filling that they were not black. Itachi set beside her to look at his other child.

"What are we going to name them?" asked Temari

"I don't know… how about Satoshi and…Hitoshi?" said Itachi

"Sure that would be perfect." Temari yawned.

"How are you felling?" he asked worried

"Tired…and sleepy…"

"Then go to sleep, I'll watch them'

"Itachi?" she said looking at him

"Yeah…" he said and looked at her

"I love you…" the smile at him.

"I love you, too" he said and kisses her.

* * *

**For those of you that also like Sasuke and Hinata, i want to ask you to please go check out my other stories.**

**thank you**

**Please Review**


End file.
